


Very Good

by MidnightTyper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, bottom yennefer, top tissaia de vries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: Upon discovering Yennefer has a praise kink, Tissaia is delighted to put it to the test.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 47





	Very Good

**Author's Note:**

> !NSFW content ahead so 18+!  
> Finally decided to move all of the NSFW fics I had on Tumblr onto here so there should be more coming up.

“Very good,” Tissaia praised, her eyes lit up with adoration as Yennefer once again staved off an orgasm.  
“Fuck,” Yennefer hissed as she felt a rush of heat at the words her lover uttered. Tissaia watched with amazement as her lover’s breathing became even more laboured, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks but disappearing only seconds later with a hiss of an enchantment.  
“You’re doing an excellent job,” The older woman attempted to confirm her suspicions, happiness hitting her as she realised she was correct: the great Yennefer of Vengerberg got off on praise.

Not wanting to embarrass her at all, she opted to wait for later to bring up her observations. No, for now she would ensure her lover felt good. Talking could be done much later after all: for now there was only fun to be had. Though she had often wondered why Yennefer had strived for affection so much during her later years at Aretuza, it seemed she’d finally discovered her answer.

She refocused her attention onto the current situation, trailing her hand up from the swollen clit to trace over her abdomen, dragging her nails lightly along smooth skin. She waited for Yennefer’s breathing to calm slightly, not wanting to over stimulate her too much this time. There were many hours in front of them to focus on that after all. Bringing her lips up to the raven haired sorceress’ ear, she nibbled lightly as her hair tickled her jaw.  
“Please, Tissaia,” Yennefer whimpered lightly, her clit aching with the need for attention.

“Since you asked so nicely, my dear,” Tissaia affirmed, a smirk gracing her face as she felt the breathing of the woman beneath her speed up slightly. Dragging her lips down Yennefer’s chest, she took her time exploring the skin, determined to still tease the younger woman. A breathy moan erupted from below her as she bit into a swollen nipple, sucking slightly before moving back down.

It wasn’t long before her lips found themselves latching onto the swollen nub, not even having to do anything before Yennefer hissed at the sudden contact. She barely kept her hands underneath her head, knowing that moving them down to Tissaia’s head would stop the contact altogether. 

The rectoress spread the shaking legs apart with firm hands, the scent of Yennefer clouding her brain. She kept up her actions, the writhing of the woman above her encouraging her to continue. She looked up with adoration in her eyes as she took in the sight of her lover, covered in a slight sheen of sweat and eyes rolling back slightly in pleasure.  
“You are absolutely stunning,” She spoke in between sucking at the clit and swirling her tongue in circles. 

She drew numerous moans and swearing out of the younger woman as her administrations proved effective. However, as time went on she realised with a smile that she was waiting for her permission to cum. It was a wonder she’d managed to keep them back for so long.  
“You can cum, you’ve been so good,” Tissaia informed her with a smile. The effects were almost instantaneous. 

It only took a mere second more of swirling her tongue around for a loud moan to be drawn from the younger woman as the climax hit her at full force.  
“Fuck!” She practically screamed out as she writhed on the sheets. Her hands shot from behind her head to wrap into Tissaia’s locks. Her eyes once again rolled backwards as her jaw dropped open to a series of breathy moans. Her legs latched around Tissaia’s shoulders as she shook slightly with the force of the orgasm.

“So good,” Tissaia murmured as she finally finished riding her orgasm, and the rectoress moved up to wrap the younger woman into a hug.  
“Thank you,” Yennefer murmured, resting her head onto Tissaia’s shoulder.


End file.
